Gotta Be Somebody For Me
by katie.herrick.71
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has always wanted to find her true love, the one who will do anything for her and everything. But one day changed all that now she's having dreams about this one person and she can't get him out of her head. Is he just her imagination or is he real?Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**ok guys this is my second story hope if you haven't read my first story its called 'All Because The New Kid' that you read it and enjoy this story i think i'm getting better at this writing thing Disclaimer: do not own the hunger games**

* * *

I look at all the happy couples going up and down the halls of school not having a care of anyone or anything that is going by them or happening. At lunch I look at the couples sitting with each other laughing, and others feeding each other. At home I see my mom and dad cuddled up in their bed while they sleep. Even my little sister who holds her little hand in her boyfriends when they leave the house to go for a walk or a date. Me on the other hand think that I may never see this perfect person, but there has to be somebody that completes me, right?

I might not have my own love but I love watching other people love each other. Don't get me wrong I wish I had my own love, someone who will comfort me when I get scared, someone who will believe anything I say no matter how crazy it sounds, someone who will make me laugh and make me feel like I'm worth something, and also someone who will protect me from whatever I'm facing. I know that won't happen though, especially me. My heart knows that there has to be somebody for me and I just don't where to go or what to look for.

My name is Katniss Everdeen and sometime I can't take this anymore. I need to find him, the person who will complete me, its really hard doing this with all these emotions going through my brain,body, and heart like its going to explode with emotions.

I pull the covers over my head in my bed hoping that I can get rid of these emotions but that won't help they follow me everywhere, the love of this one man I haven't met yet that has to be out there, the sadness of not having him yet, and lastly the happiness I know will follow once I find him.

I give up staying in bed and go downstairs, but first I quietly walk into my parents room. My dad has his arms wrapped around mom like she's a secret he wants to keep as she has her head on my father's chest listening to his heart beat to make sure he's still here and won't leave her. I give them a small smile and make my way quietly down the stairs so no one will hear me.

Once I get downstairs I go into the kitchen to make my family breakfast, well not right now but once I start cooking everyone will eventually come down before I'm done.I'm about to put the breakfast on the table as my little sister, Prim comes down the stairs "mom and dad should be down soon, Kat" she says. I nod already knowing that dad will wake up mom by giving her a kiss on the forehead, then her cheeks and by that time she will be awake, she'll smile at him then give him a quick peck on the lips before they both get up and get dressed.

Mom and dad come down the stairs about 5 minutes later like usual mom comes over to help but I have everything done "you didn't have to do everything, sweetie" she says sitting at the table anyways. I shrug "I was up anyways and you don't have to make breakfast every morning" I say getting the orange juice out of the fridge and setting it on the table also. "Its perfect kitty kat" dad says starting to eat his pancakes.

I sit at my spot at the table and start to eat my own food quietly until I'm the only one at the table. I'm thinking about the last 16 years of my life and how far I have come. I decide to get rid of these emotions at least for an hour and go for a run.

I went about 4 miles before thinking I should go back. The block before my house comes into view I run into something or someone I'm not sure cause I fall backwards and my head hits the pavement and I black out.

* * *

_I'm somewhere sunny. That's the first thing I see when I get here. The Problem? I don't know where 'here' is. I blink a couple times to try and concentrate about why I'm here and how am I here. The blinking helped see the place clearer, its a meadow. The tall grass that looked like it stood tall must have been cut not that long ago, I look around to find anything else. There is only one other thing. _

_In the distance there is a blob of something that stands out in the green grass. I try to walk towards it and find out that it's not a something but a someone I try to yell out but nothing comes out. Instead of trying to figure why my voice isn't working, I start to try and run towards the person. I go into a walk until I'm only about 4 or 5 feet away from a man that looks about my age sitting in the grass, he has blond hair and has his back to me. He's looking at something in the distance in front of him, I try to find it but can't see much farther then a couple feet in front of us._

_ I slowly go to put my hand on his shoulder but right before I come in contact with him I feel it. Like electricity running through my fingertips into my body. My heart beat speeds up and so doesn't my breathing. I'm not sure if he could feel the electricity to or he just heard me breathing, his head snaps around and he looks up at me. His widening blue eyes capture me, they're so blue like a ocean blue like i could swim in them forever._

_He starts to get up quickly and backs away from me a few feet. His tight white t-shirt shows off his muscles and his huge frame which would have crushed me if he was trying to hurt me but I know he won't he's as surprised as me. He slowly walks closer to me but I take steps back just t be sure. He stops knowing that he won't be able to come any closer to me holds out both hands, palms towards me. I look from his hands to his eyes, he nods to his hands, he wants me to hold them. I slowly start to walk closer to him with my hands like his. He smiles showing a dimple on his left cheek as I get closer. When our hands get only a few inches apart I feel the electric again. I look up from our hands to look in his blue eyes that instantly look into my grey. He looks at our hands then me and smiles even wider. I give him a shy smile and look back at our hands where the power is even stronger even though we're still not touching. He starts to move his hands closer to me but it seems as though were moving apart. He frowns as our hands do move apart. I try to grab onto his hand but it slips from me as everything begins to dissolve in front of me, even him until everything is black._

* * *

I open my eyes hoping to find the man, but all I see is white, not the pure white that I saw when I was with him but like a white color you see when you're in the hospital. I lift my head a little to the side to find that I really am in a hospital. I think of all the things that could have happened. Then it hits me, I was actually hit and blacked out, everything with that guy was all a dream. I sigh knowing that my emotions got the better of me and created my own dream person. But wait if he was my imagination then why was he scared of me when I first saw him maybe-

My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and people coming in. my family rush over to me and all the sappy stuff, I have to keep telling them that I'm fine but of course they worry. The doctor said that they were going to run some test and if everything looks fine then I will be able to go home.

The test went fine so I was allowed to go I get home. Once I got home I told my family that I was tired and going to take a nap. They tell me that, that would be a great idea and tell me to rest. Once I get to my room I pull my covers up turn on my side and try to fall asleep where hopefully my dream guy is waiting.

* * *

**Ok there was chapter 1 i hoped you liked it and i want to tell you that every word I wrote in this chapter is based on my feelings I hope that doesn't make my sappy that i love love but what can i say I love romance and I just wish I had my own you know what to do review if you want i love to hear what you guys will say about this story and I guess till next time :)**

**Posted 7/31/13**

-Katie


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys here is chapter 2 I've decided to keep writing this story cause before I wasn't actually sure if people wanted me to continue but I have faith in this story so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to say one thing. In chapter 1 they didn't really touch, their hands were inches apart and they let the 'electricity' through them and when everything started dissolving she tried to reach out to him but it didn't work, I hope I made this clear cause I want something special to happen when they actually do touch. Disclaimer I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

_I'm back in the meadow, its as clear as it was earlier but there is something missing, or should I saw someone. I can not find the guy that was here earlier. I start to walk around to see if I can see his blond hair. I'm to busy looking for him that I don't even notice tripping over something until I'm face down in the ground and for some reason it hurts unlike what a dream is supposed to be like. I turn my head around to try and see what I step on and see a book. No not a reading book but like a sketch book. I sit with my legs crossed and reach for the book. I put it on my lap and open it. The first page is a pencil sketch of the man and I where we had our hands a few inches from each other and we were smiling at each other at the bottom in pencil is written 'My name's Peeta'. That's it nothing else I look around to see if he is actually here but I still don't. I pick up the pencil and just hold it in my hand for a minute thinking, did he actually draw this or did my imagination do this I bring the pencil down to the paper and start to write and it actually works 'Mine is Katniss' and before I leave I make sure to write 'are you real?' before everything dissolves and I put the sketchbook and pencil down as I return._

* * *

I open my eyes and put a small smile on my face knowing how crazy I am now and that there probably isn't a guy named Peeta anywhere, but a girl can dream can't she?

I roll over to look at my clock, its already 5:34. I get up and go downstairs to start working on dinner but when I get down mom is already done. "you didn't have to do everything, mom" I say using almost all the words that my mom used this morning. She looks over at me knowing that's what she said, she shrugs "I was up anyways and you don't have to make dinner every night"she says recalling what I said to her.I smile and sit down at the table and start to eat.

Once I'm done I go back upstairs and sit at my desk and think, Am I finally going crazy?Is this Peeta guy real? '_I am as real as you, love' _a voice says in my head, oh great I am going crazy '_I assure you love, you are not going crazy' _says the voice again. I concentrate and 'think' back _'who are you?' _and the voice responds almost automatically_ 'you've seen to already forget me love?' 'why do you keep calling me love?' 'a lot of questions but few answers love' 'are you Peeta?' 'would it bother you if I was?' 'not really' 'well that's a relieve' 'how are you in my head' 'well to me your in my head' 'well Mr. smart ass why are we in each others head' 'that's for me to know and you to find out, but for now I must go love hope to see you in our dreams' _and it feels like he actually left, like something is missing.I shake that off and think about what he said he has all the answers but he won't tell me. I hate being left out of things especially when its about me.

I sigh, I need to get out of this place, well not really I can't leave when its part of my body and everything...don't judge me, I'm going crazy I can think whatever I want. So anyways I need to get out of the house at least for an hour and not get hit by stuff and get knocked out. I put on a new change of clothes, well they're not new they're actually a faded Nickelback t-shirt and some jeans that have tons of holes but they weren't made like that. Anyways I put the clothes on and climb out my window onto the maple tree that is grown right next to my window and climb down.

Once I reach the ground I go to the woods that are behind the house and run in hoping no one will see me and make my way to my favorite spot that my father built but the only ones that know are dad and I. Once I get to the cabin I make myself at home and sit at one of the chairs at the small isn't much, a fireplace for warmth, a few cabinets some have food and water others have blankets for the small cot in one of the corners of the room, the table and chairs, and some cleaning stuff for the place.I get up and take some of the blankets and put them on the cot and lay down on it. I stare at the ceiling for awhile and think. Not much to really think about other than that Peeta thing. What should I do about it, then I think If he can 'talk' into my mind why can't I? I take a few minutes before I think of what I want to 'say' and 'think' it _'Peeta are you there? I have to ask you something' _after a few minutes of nothing I'm about to give up but I get his voice in my head _'what do you need, love?' 'I need to know why we can do this thought thing' 'what thought thing? love you'll have to be specific' 'you know exactly what I'm talking about' 'I think the real question is where do you live, I could make this a lot easier to you if you could tell me' 'I will tell you nothing' 'well you have already told me your name love, or should I say Katniss?' _I let out another sigh thinking he already found out about the sketchbook _'I will tell you nothing about where I live' 'if you can't let me see you will you at least see me in our dreams I just have to see your face again' 'what are you poetic'?' 'no love, just someone that speaks from the heart I hope to see you there Katniss' _he 'says ' then 'leaves' again.

I think about what he 'said' the least I could do is see him through dream.I roll onto my side, with the cot creaking as I move and close my eyes and hope that I see him.

* * *

**All right guys there is chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoyed it and all that crap I guess I'm sorry that I haven't been writing but I've been having writers block so you know how that is so I guess till next time**

**Posted 8/8/13**

**-**Katie


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what its time for chapter 3 guys I hope you enjoy this chapter Disclaimer: do not own the hunger games if I did the hunger games would be a lot different :)**

* * *

_I'm back at the same place that I first met him and where I also found the sketchbook and now looking around the meadow I see Peeta on the ground with his back to me like the first time I saw him. I quietly walk over to him and sit down to find the sketchbook in his lap as he sketches a dandelion that sits not too far from us. He suddenly looks up and smiles at me then lowers his head and continues with his drawing with the smile on his face. I open my mouth to ask why he asked me to come but nothing comes out. I open and try again but again nothing.I try and think of how I'm going to talk to him when it hits me. Not literally but I think you know what I'm talking about. I put my hand over his right hand that is still drawing to get the pencil. Big mistake. _

_You know the electricity that I felt when we weren't even touching? Well this is like that but this is like 10 times that. I quickly take my hand away from his like it burnt me. He looks up to me in surprise but tries to hide it by putting up a cocky smile and then puts his hand up like like he was going to give me a high-five. I hesitate about what to do when he nods to his hand. I slowly put my hand to his as the electricity flows through us again. Peeta takes my other hand and does the same so the power is twice as much. He intertwines our fingers then closes his eyes. _

_I close my eyes and am surprised by the scenes that I see. They're not mine, they're Peeta's memories. They look as if I'm looking through Peeta's perspective of them. Some are of two boys who have blond hair and blues eyes like him and have the same build except one is taller then the other but the smaller one is broader then the other, they're probably his brothers. Then there are some of a older man that looks almost like Peeta if he was 30 years older, this must be his father, they look like they were making something his father is covered in what looks like flour which makes his hair whiter then what it really is. Then there are some of a women with blond hair and blue eyes but unlike the other people she has ice blue eyes as if she's lived in the winter her whole life. Then there are some of him as he gets older, like when he lost his first baby tooth when he was 6 cause one of his brothers threw a ball and hit his face, or when he was 8 playing little league baseball and hitting his first home run. Then there is parts that look into the future. The first__ is a wedding as the bride comes down the isle in a knee length dress. The bride is also me and the man walking me down the isle is my dad, time may have taken a tole on his hair that is now sprouting white hairs and wrinkles on his face._The next one is when a newborn baby in his arms who has dark hair but the bluest of eyes, when he looks up I see me. I look older but its me, I know it is smiling at him. 

_I open my eyes to find Peeta's ocean blue eyes looking into mine. I give him a small smile which he returns with a thousand watt smile as he lets go of one of my hands and keeps one of them intertwined as he continues to finish his drawing. 'you know this would have been a lot easier if you didn't do that' he says still drawing 'what are you talking about you're the one who wanted me to' I 'think' yell at him. He puts down the pencil and puts one hand over his heart and faking hurt 'I have no idea what you're talking about love I was only trying to see where you live' I roll my eyes then 'ask' 'then where do I live?' he gives me a look then puts a even bigger smile on his face 'you don't believe me do you' 'of course I don't' I tell him 'then you'll be surprised when I say that you live in the small town called the seam in New York?' I look at him with surprise when he puts a smug smile on his face as I rip my hand away from his already missing the warmth and the electricity that now does not flow through my veins but I put that aside 'so now what you gonna do, come find me?' I say putting sarcasm in my voice. He either doesn't understand sarcasm or chooses to ignore it as he says 'well of course, it may take a few days and some convincing to my parents but I'm sure i'll find you, Katniss Everdeen' he says 'no your not, your just a figment of my imagination' I say 'you'll see soon love that I am not, if I am to see you I must get packing so goodbye for now love' he says then disappears.I sigh but again nothing comes out, I shake my head and try to wake up._

* * *

When I open my eyes I blink a couple times to make sure I can see clearly before sitting up "well its nice to see you're finally up" a voice says sitting to my left. I jump until I realize its just Gale. Gale and I go way back to when our fathers became friends when I was only 3 and Gale was 5. We have only been friends no romance stuff has happened between us, it would be awkward and Gale agrees. "Well I've had a lot on my mind" I say being defensive "how did you get here anyways, you stalker" I say, he holds his hands in surrender but it doesn't look like he's serious when he has that stupid smirk on his face "I asked your dad he told me where to find the place,"he says as he stands "its kinda cute" he finishes with.I get up from the cot and stretch my arms as Gale walks around the small wooden place. "yeah well its my home away from home" I say folding the blankets.

Gale just keeps looking around as I continue to fold until I'm done and put the blankets back in the cabinet, then remember the Peeta thing and freeze and I can tell Gale can tell it to "what's wrong catnip" he says bringing out my nickname. He walk over and sits me down at the table in one of the chairs "have you ever had a dream where its comes true,Gale?" I end up saying "no, where is this coming from catnip?"he says siting at another chair across from me so I tell him. I tell him everything about the Peeta thing and when I finish I'm surprised that he hasn't already started laughing at me but then he speaks "ok catnip, if you really think that this guy is coming-" he starts but I interrupt "that's the thing Gale I don't really know if this guy is coming" I say then close my eyes and try to calm down "ok lets say that he really is real and is coming what are you going to do?" he says once I calm down enough "I don't know I guess try and find out what he wants?" I say but it comes out more as a question "ok good and then if he keeps bothering you, you call me and I beat him up for you" he says smiling, I smile too knowing that he was trying to get me to smile but then he losses his smile "hey as were getting stuff off our chest can I say something that's weird" he says "I guess" I say shrugging "You know that I've never seen you as more then a friend, right?" he's like a brother to me but I still nod still not knowing where he's going with this "but it feels like that if I stay close to you... I'll find what I'm looking for, does that make any sense?" he says I nod not knowing what else to do or say "say something catnip" he says "you know I'm not good at saying something, Gale" I say. He nods then gets up "I think you should get ready for anything that might happen, okay catnip?" he says getting up and opening the door I nod and he leaves with a nod of his head. I get up and make my way to the door. Before leaving I look around the small place once more time before shutting the door and thinking of what I could do with this Peeta thing.

* * *

**Oh my god Peeta's coming or is it still Katniss' imagination? And what about Gale said if he stays close to her he'll find what he's looking for? you'll have to read to find out once I get the chapters up so I guess till next time :)**

**Posted 8/11/13**

-Katie


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 already guys gotta get this stuff done but its not just that I love to write for you guys. Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter and all the other chapters that I've done so far Disclaimer: Do not own the hunger games :)**

* * *

Its been two days since I last had a 'Peeta' dream as I am now calling them or any voice in my head but he also said that he was coming and I'm not sure that if he's not meeting me in dream because he's busying trying to get to New York or that I'm finally not crazy and the dreams went away. I still take extra precaution just in case, I don't go into town as often as I usually do I just go to the cabin and think and sleep or I'm in my room writing. Yes writing, I've always wanted to become an author since I was 7 so when my birthday would come around I wouldn't be asking for a doll or new clothes no I was different and would ask for pencils or notebooks that I could write in. I know weird right? I never thought my writing was bad and my parents thought my writing was great, then again I'm not sure they were just saying that just to get me to think I did a good job or they really meant it.

I decided to write down everything that has been happening these last week or so, maybe once I finish this book might actually be published, I didn't put any of our names in the notebook. According to the book my name is Jennifer and Peeta's is Josh, weird names right? But the idea of what's happening is still there I just have to wait to see what the next chapter brings.

I'm in my room when it happens, just another Sunday afternoon in the summer months when the doorbell rings. I sit frozen on my bed in my room hoping its not who I think it is. _'I'm here love' _a voice says in my head, oh great they're back and if that means the voice is back then- "Katniss could you come get the door its for you" mom says from the bottom of the stairs. I stiffly get up and walk over to my door then down the stairs to the door when I'm met with the most gorgeous guy ever.

The dreams made Peeta blurry in some spots and he looks taller here than in the dreams. What's he doing right now? right now he's leaning on the doorway with that stupid smirk on his face. I push him so I can get through the door and shut it behind me but before he can say anything I take his hand and lead him to the cabin so we can talk privately.

Once we reach the cabin I pull out a chair for him and he sits.I get really close to his face with a scowl on mine and say very quietly "what are you doing here?" he doesn't look surprised by this he just leans back in the chair and says "I told you I was coming" my scowl deepens as he said that "but I want to know why?" he shrugs "why is it so bad for me to see my one?" he says I frown leaning away from him 'what is he talking about' "what the fuck do you mean your one?" he laughs, he fucking laughs at me "you mean you don't know?" he says "no I don't know what the fuck your talking about" I say not knowing what he's talking about. He coughs then clears his throat "do you want to know?" he says raising an eyebrow "yes I want to fucking know, I want to know why your here when I've only seen you in dreams, and why the hell your talking about this 'one'" I say, he uses his hand to gesture to the chair and I sit and he sighs "I would have thought you already knew this stuff, love"he says I give him an annoyed look and he continues "ok um you've heard of a soul mate,right the one person that completes you know like love at first sight and crap like that?" I nod "well this is kinda like that but we call it 'the one' when you're get to be a certain age you get this thing where you start having dreams of another person and able to speak to them through thought and..." he trails off leaving me to fit together the pieces "do you mean that I am your 'one'?" I say "as I am yours"he says nodding.I put my hand on my face and let the tears fall, all my life I wanted my own love life and I wanted to find the one that completes me and now I have.

Peeta being him comes and sets me on his lap and pulls my hands from my face and uses his thumbs to wipe my tears "love why the tears this is supposed to be a happy moment for us" he says softly looking into my probably puffy eyes. I shake my head and put a small smile on my face 'someone who will comfort me' maybe he is my Mr. right "you wouldn't understand, Peeta" I say using his name for the first time I've met him in real life in the flesh and blood, he knows this too and gives me a smile but then wipes it off and puts his hands on my forearms "I was made to understand you Katniss you just have to trust me" he says using my name for the first time and I give him a small smile and he just smiles back "I've always pictured having my perfect someone who will do everything and anything for me and now your telling me that you're that person and I can't believe that I found you and then you comfort me like I've always wanted someone to I just couldn't hold in my emotions and yeah" I say as my cheeks warm up and I look down so he doesn't see it, he takes one of his hands and plays with the end of my braid before he puts both of his hands on my cheeks softly and lifts my face to meet his and whispers "you're so beautiful when you blush" before his lips meet mine in a short sweet kiss I could get used to.

* * *

**So I guess Peeta really was real but what about Gale and won't Peeta have to leave he has a family somewhere right? And what will Katniss' family think of Peeta more chapters coming up remember to review and till next time**

**Posted 8/12/13**

-Katie


	5. Chapter 5

**ok guys chapter 5 hope you enjoy and all that crap and I hope you guys have enjoyed the story that I have for you so far. Disclaimer Do not own the hunger games I have one thing to say though tomorrow is my birthday can anyone guess how old I'll be turning? **

* * *

"Ok what's your favorite color?" I say laying down on the cot using Peeta's lap as my pillow and look up at him. He thinks about this for a few seconds then answers "It was orange like the sunset" he says giving me a smile "it was?" I say "yeah before I saw you I think silver is now my favorite" he says taking the tie out of my hair and untangles my hair as he plays with it "why silver?" I ask, he leans forward and whispers "its the colors of you beautiful eyes" he says then gives me a peck on the lips before going back to playing with my hair.

We've been asking each other questions trying to pass time, it just feels so natural being being with him like this, just at ease and living in the moment.

"so what's your's?" he says "my favorite color?" I say he nods "green like the forest" I say playing with a lose thread on my shirt. He nods then I think of something I need to know "Peeta?" I say feeling a little nervous "yes love?" he says letting go of my hair and looking in his eyes telling me I have his full attention "you said that we have a 'one', right?" I continue and he nods "who is this 'we' that you speak of" I say he sighs "I would have thought your parents told you of our kind, Katniss" he says which just confuses me more "what do you mean 'our kind', Peeta" I say lifting my head up to get a better look at his face. "I'm not from here, Katniss I'm from a place called Panem where we're needed by the people there to help guide them" he says but I look at him like he grew another head "what the heck are you talking about?" I say my voice getting louder and he sighs running his hands through his hair and sometimes pulling at it "how do I explain this and make since"he says more to himself than me but I answer him anyways "well you better get talking" he sighs again then looks up at me then takes my hand and sits me down again.

"I'm not from here, you got that?" he starts and I nod like its the most obvious thing in the world and he continues "I am from a place where very bad things happen and the only way to fix that is to help them, you know how we can see each other in dreams in the same meadow?" he ask and I nod he nods back then continues again "that meadow is in Panem what this gift can do is take us anywhere and we have to try to help them-" he says but I interrupt him "what do you mean help?" "like lead them in a sort of way but they can't see you they can only hear you and the only way to help them is by in pairs so we all have a soul mate to help us and we use the 'thought talk' so they won't hear us" he says grabbing my shoulders lightly to make sure I look in his eyes "we only have one soul mate like finding your other half, the one that completes you, it has to count" he says, I take his hands of my shoulders and intertwine them with mine and lay my head on his chest to try and find comfort, which I do find as his arms wrap around me.

We stayed in that position for who knows how long but I do know one thing, it was long enough that my butt fell asleep so I tell him that I need to get up and stretch and he hesitantly lets go. As I stood up I yawned and put my arms over my head to stretch them. When I finished I turned around to find Peeta looking at me funny "what?" I say "nothing just admiring" he says starting to get up "mmhhmm" I say putting my hands on my hips as he comes closer to me and puts his hands over mine "what makes you think that I wouldn't admire what's right in front of me, especially when its so beautiful?"he says, I laugh and shake my head as he takes his hands off giving me a smile.

We went up to the house and went upstairs to my room without my family noticing. For now Peeta will be my little secret until I talk to them about the whole 'soul mate' deal and stuff. Once we get to my room I try to quickly pick up the stuff on my floor as Peeta walks around my room. "sorry that its such a mess" I tell him, he shrugs "its ok its not like mine would be any better" he tells me. I stuff my clothes in the closet to try and get them out of the way.

Once I think I got all my clothes in the closet and off the floor and my bed I look over to where Peeta is. I don't know what to do as he picks up one of my notebooks and flips to a random page _"Jennifer I can't get you off my mind and even though I did a stupid thing I will never get you off my mind as long as your still here, I need to know, will you ever be mine ever again?" _he reads, closes it then holds it up so I see the cover that says 'All Because the New Kid' on the front "Whats this?" he says. I quickly walk over to him and take the notebook from him "its nothing" I say trying to get all my other notebooks in my hands so I can get them out of reach from him "well apparently it means something to you if your trying to take them from me" he says trying to take the notebooks from me and putting them back on my desk "just tell what your doing with them" he says grabbing my wrists not roughly but enough to get my attention but I keep my head down so he can't see my face but he lets go of one of my wrists and uses it to make sure I'm looking into his ocean blue eyes. I sigh knowing I can't get out of this "they're stories that I wrote" I say.

He lets go of me then picks the one that he read from "when did you write this one?" he says handing it to me. I put the others down and pick up the one he was reading earlier "I finished this one when I was 12" I tell him. I put the one down and pick another up that is starting to wear out from age "and this one? this one I wrote when I was 7" I say handing it to him. He looks at me then the notebook then hesitantly opens the first page and starts to read. Once he's finished with the page he looks at me and smiles putting the book down and putting his hands on my hips "I really want to meet this Josh character" he says which makes me smile and I shake my head "you've already met him" I tell him "I have? Well then where can I see him?" he ask "in a mirror" I tell him which causes his eyebrows to shoot up and I nod laughing a little "yeah weird isn't it?" I ask. He shakes his head "no its not weird just wasn't expecting it" he says then adds "and I take it your Jennifer?" I nod "well I kinda relate to her and I've always liked the name Jennifer so you know I just.." I shrug "just used it for a name" I finish with "well the parts that I read are really good even when you were 7" he says taking his hands off me when I move over to my bed to grab my phone. I've got 3 text and a missed call all from Gale. I put my phone on my dresser and make a note to call him later and fill him in on what is happening and what has happened later.

I fall onto my bed and my head falls into the pillows that I have. I turn on my side to see Peeta standing there with a small smile as I pat the spot next to me so he can lay down next to me. He walks over to me after shutting off the light so the only light is the dim light coming outside and lays down and pulls me into his arms as I lay my head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. He takes my braid out and begins to play with my hair and almost instantly I fall asleep next to the boy I'm falling hard for.

* * *

**So there guys is chapter 5 it will be harder to update when school comes which isn't that far away anymore, sadly but I'll try to update when I can so till next time guys :)**

**Posted 8/22/13**

-Katie


End file.
